


Let’s Review

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Let’s Review

Dean was sitting on the floor playing with the Rock’em Sock’em Robots that he’d bought Colton. “Come on, kid! That’s the best you got?” He laughed, making you shake your head. A few minutes later you could tell that Colton had beat him. Again.

Coming out of the kitchen, you watched them. “Mom, is it true that angels are a bunch of dick bags?” He looked up at you innocently.

Your smile fell, raising an eyebrow at Dean who turned around and smiled sheepishly. “Do I need to send you to time out?” You asked.

“What? No!”

“Than watch the language, Dean.” You told him. “Besides, it’s getting close to his bedtime. Colton, why don’t you have Uncle Dean help with everything tonight. I’ll come in to kiss you goodnight after.” You smiled as your son’s face lit up.

“Come on, Uncle Dean! I have a Spider-Man toothbrush! It lights up.” He grinned, standing and pulling on Dean’s arm.

* * *

Having Dean around had been amazing. He was great with Colton, and Colton almost never stopped smiling. They were currently playing rock, paper, scissors over who got to choose what to watch. Even if Dean won, he’d go for something that Colton had mentioned liking.

Your mind was still trying to process everything that Dean had told you. Sam had his soul back, and had since before Colton was born. Hearing that broke your heart, but you were still terrified. He understood and held you while you cried. He admitted that he didn’t find you because of that. He couldn’t stop thinking about the last time he’d seen you, and he just couldn’t hunt you down. Dean didn’t want that forced on you.

You were shaken from your thoughts by a knock at the door. Moving through the living room, you laughed as Dean had Colton in a ‘headlock’ and was messing with his shaggy brown hair. “Careful, Dean. He’s quick.” You were about to look back towards the door when you heard an ‘oof’ from Dean and Colton had ‘tackled’ him.

Laughing, you opened the door and froze. Standing there was a very pissed off looking Sam. Your breathing picked up as you moved backwards. “Colton, go to your room, baby.” You told him. “Go to that special place mommy made for you.” That sounded a hell of a lot better than a hideout for him- warded and safe.

You heard his feet move down the hall and his door open and shut. Dean was by your side, his hand on your lower back. “Sammy?” He asked.

“Really?” He spat. “You make it sound like you’re going off to spend time with some hot lay, and I find you here?” Sam had tears in his eyes he was so angry. “What? You can see my kid, but I can’t?”

Your hand gripped Dean’s shirt. “I thought you said he had his soul back.”

It was then that Sam saw the fear, and he remembered everything that Dean had told him. All the pain he had caused, the way he’d put his hands on you- which was the reason you’d ran. “I do.” He told you. “Why him?” He asked, hurt. “Why can Dean see my son, but I can’t?”

You shook your head. “I-I only found out about your soul when he got here.” You said quietly. “I needed time to process that. I still have nightmares, and I cried for a long time that Colton wouldn’t know you.”

“I’m here now, and you told him to hide from me.” He pointed out.

Dean sighed. “You looked like you did then, Sammy. You looked soulless.”


End file.
